Two Worlds Collide
by XxXZanessaTroyellaLoveXxX
Summary: Troy could get anything he wanted, but he was longing for something...his 'dream' girl. Gabriella was the nerd. Getting beaten up by her mom and step dad. She always saw her self as 'Cindrella'. What happens when these two meet? TWO WORLDS COLLIDE!
1. Trailer

**Okay! Well...here's a new story! And credit goes to: XxXZanessaisloveXxX and lovezanessa16! **

**Trailer**

He was the school player...

"Hey..." Troy leaned against the wall, starting to flirt with a few girls.

The girls just smiled.

He could get anything he wanted.

But something in his life was missing...

The girl of his dreams.

She was the school nerd...

She gets tortured by her mom and her step-dad...

She always wished her life would be perfect...

"OW! What the hell did I do?" Gabriella said, holding her eye, where her mom had hit her.

"Lesson learned?" her mom shook her head.

FLASHBACK...

"_Daddy?" 8 year old Gabriella smiled, in her bed. _

"_Yeah princess?" her dad told her. _

"_Do you believe in happy endings?" she asked, smiling widely. _

"_Of course...I've got one with your mom!" he smiled. _

"_Really? Do you think I'll find my one and only prince?" Gabriella smiled, having a day dream._

"_Of course..." her dad said, running his hand through his hair._

END OF FLASHBACK

She had always captured herself as cinderella.

She had always had. Every night...before her dad died...he would read her fairytales.

She needed to find her prince...that would take care of her.

One day..she transferred to East High...

"Here comes another day of...school..." Gabriella said, and opened the door.

She bumped into a blue eyed boy...

"Oh...sorry...I'm a cluts..." she said shyly picking up her books.

"No prob..." he said, helping her.

"Ya.." she said...getting up and starting to walk away.

"You new here?" he called.

Gabriella stopped in her path. "Yeah..." she said shyly.

"I'm Troy..." he smiled at her.

"Gabriella." she said, and walked away.

**That's our idea!**

**XxXZanessaTroyellaLoveXxX**


	2. First Day

**Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter for TWO WORLDS COLLIDE! And guys...we've decided to Troy's uh...personality?**

**Chapter 1**

"GABIRIELLA ROSE MONTEZ!" I heard, waking up, "IT'S TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!" my mom yelled. I screamed.

I hated my mom, and my...

"LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER GABRIElLA!" my stupid step dad. My mom was an alcoholic...and it was horrible. My dad died when I was only 7 years old.

We had to move here to Alberque because of my step dad's job! This was probably my mom's 3rd husband? Ever since my dad had died she had become an alcoholic and treats my like trash. "I'M UP!!!" I yelled, tiredly. We still really hadn't moved in.

We had boxes everywhere, and everything. I got up, getting my clothes and taking a shower.

I came down and waited at the table for breakfast. "MOM? Where's breakfast?" I yelled.

"MAKE IT YOURSELF! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS!" she yelled, from in her room. Then I heard, "Oooh, Steve!" my mom was a total slut nowadays. But I still loved her. I've tried to hate her..but...I couldn't, I mean, after all she is my mom.

I sighed. I just grabbed some bread and ate it and ran out the door. Of course...I couldn't be late for my first day of school at East High. I looked at the big school.

"Great...another school...another shitty day!" I said. I was supposed to go the principal's office for my schedule and everything else. I walked in and ran into a boy. He had blue eyes, and brown hair.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he yelled right into my face.

"Sorry..." I said, avoiding his gaze and picking up my books.

"Whatever newbie...but be aware...this is my school!" Troy yelled, pushing me back down on the ground, making my books scatter.

I got up and ran to the principal's office. I knocked on the door. "Come in!" I heard, and I walked in.

"Why...you must be Gabriella Montez. Welcome to East High." he stood up from his desk and shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure..." I nodded.

"Here's your schedule...and your tour guide, is Taylor McKessie..., and by the way...my name is Mr. Matsui." the principal said.

"Thanks, I better get to class..." I nodded at him and left.

An African-American girl was leaning against the wall next to the office door. "Hi, I'm Taylor McKessie, your guide to East High!" Taylor said being very welcoming.

"I'm Gabriella...nice meeting you." I said shyly, "So...are all the boys here mean and rude?" I asked.

"Um...I'm assuming you met Troy Bolton...the golden boy of the school and can get everything and anything he wanted. And he's probably dated every girl in the school, well besides me. And the captain of the basketball team." Taylor explained.

"Oh..." I nodded, and she gave me a tour.

I went to my first class and she wne to hers, after giving me a quick tour. And I realized I had blue eyed golden boy in my class. "Hello Ms. Montez...welcome to Language Arts!" the teacher told me.

"Thanks...." I said.

"My name is Ms. Manson...please take a seat next to Mr. Bolton." she said to me.

"Oh yay..." I said.

"Yay...the nerd is sitting next to me." Troy said, rolling his eyes at me.

"BOLTON!" Ms. Manson screeched at him.

"Sorry..." he said, "Welcome Montez...and be aware...you annoy me and I'll have me and Danforth come after you." Troy said, threatning me.

"Shut up basketball boy..." I rolled my eyes.

The bell rang.

At the end of school...

I walked home from school. "MOM!" I yelled, "I'M HOME!" I yelled.

"Oh..bye Gabriella...Steve and I are going out...so don't misbehave slut." her mom said, getting her purse.

"SHUT UP MOM!" I rolled my eyes.

"WAAT DID U JUST SAY?" my mom slapped me across the face. I held my hand where she had slapped me.

"Nighty night..." she blew a kiss and left.

I rolled my eyes, and tears filled my eyes. Then the doorbell rang. I opened it and it was Troy.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I yelled.

"Sorry...my mom wanted me to drop by the cake..." Troy said, said handing me the cake.

"And are you crying Nerd?" Troy asked.

"I have a name idiot...GABRIELLA..." I yelled, at him.

"Whatever looser." Troy said.

I slammed the door in his face and threw away the cake.

That night...

I was on my balcony...looking up into the night sky. "One of those are you daddy." Gabriella said.

FLASHBACK

"_Daddy? Is your mom up there?" I asked. _

"_Yep...she's up their in the sky. Every star in the sky represents each person who has died in this world." my dad said looking up in the sky. _

"_I'm sorry daddy..." I hugged him. _

"_It's okay sweetie...everyone goes up there someday."_

END OF FlASHBACK

I cried silently, then I heard footsteps. "Hi baby...miss me?" I heard a familiar voice. It was Steve.

"What do you want?" I yelled at him.

"Oh...I just wanted to have some fun sweetie." Steve said, lifting me up, and reaching his hand up my shirt.

"AHH!" I yelled. He was raping me!

With Troy...

THIRD PERSON

Troy was going for a walk and hear a girl scream. "What the-?" Troy looked up, and noticed it was coming from Gabriella's house, on her balcony.

TROY'S POV

I snuck around the back and climbed up the tree. What I saw made me so mad. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER YOU PERV!" I yelled, getting mad. I didn't care for Gabriella, but...it made me so mad. "...you made friends at school." Steve got up and started to get up and put his face right next to mine.

"SHUT UP YOU NASTY BASTARD!" and I punched him the face and he witht hat one punch...he was out.

THIRD PERSON

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and helped her up. "Thanks Troy..." Gabriella said, wiping her tears away.

"It's okay..." Troy hugged her, and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Thanks..." Gabriella said, getting a different opinion of Troy.

"No prob..." Troy walks away and leaves.

**Okay...I hope you liked this as much as me and Roxanne enjoyed talking to eachother and writing it!**

**XxxRoxi and Kendahl**


	3. Rumors

**Sorry for the late update guys! Our fault. We aren't able to talk as much...**

**Chapter 2**

"AAHHHHHH!" I screamed. I woke up from a terrible nightmare...of what happened last night. Too bad my real life...is just as bad. My mom came in.

"What happened?" she said bursting through the doors.

"Um nighmare." I mumbled.

"Oh who cares you fugly bitch. Get ready for school...and become a failure just like your idiotic father!" my mom yelled, slamming my door. I rolled my eyes, and went down and ate breakfast and left.

At school...

Taylor ran up to me. "Tell me it isn't true..." Taylor panted, when she reached me.

"Tell you what isn't true???" I said confused. Then I heard it...

From every direction, "Omigod...I can't believe it. She's such a total slut. I can't believe she slept with her step dad." and..."She's an absolute whore! I mean ugh...who sleeps with their step dad?" I got teary-eyed.

I just stared at all of them. The bell rang and I ran into the bathroom. How could he? Taylor ran after me.

"GABI?" Taylor yelled. She found what stall I was in...and knocked. "Hun? What happened?" Taylor asked, in a sincere voice.

"I.." I couldn't say it out loud.

"Gabs?" Taylor asked.

"I was raped." I said quietly.

"Oh Gabs..." Taylor said.

I opened the stall and she hugged me. I hugged her back. And we went to first class.

At lunch..

I didn't eat anything.

FLASHBACK

_I walked out of the bathroom..wiping my tears. "WHORE!" I heard from every guy and they threw eggs at me. I ran into my first classroom, crying. "Excuse me...Gabi?" the teacher asked me. _

"_Yes?" I said softly. _

"_I'm suggesting for you to go the conselors office." he said nervously backing away. I nodded. _

Tears broke through my eyes. I sat alone. "Eat something." Taylor txted me. I didn't respond. I just got up and left.

"Hey slut!" Troy smiled at me. I didn't even look at him. I just kept walking. I went into the bathroom.

Took out some pain killing pills and some depression pills. I took 2 each and left the bathroom, and Troy and Troy's friends threw their food at me. I ran away and ditched school. I ran home, and got out more pills. Took like the whole bottle and swallowed them. And went to the rest of my classes.

I went home...

"Hey hunnie!" Steve said winking at me.

"Hey..." I rolled my eyes.

"What no hug?" he smacked me.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled.

"Language you bitch!" and my mom punched me.

"Well sorry you little whore. But thanks to your little ugly ass husband! I'm called a slut at school!" I yelled.

"You are a slut!" my mom smacked me. I stared at her.

I ran upstairs and slammed the door, and took some more pills.

That night...

I stared up into the sky..."I miss you daddy." I sighed and took another pill.

3 days later...

I woke up and went to school. I got really dizzy in the middle parking lot. "GABI!" Taylor yelled. "SLUT!" Troy mocked her. I stopped walking. And...everything went black...

**Sorry we're gonna stop there!**

**XxxKendahl and Roxanne**


End file.
